


Dziobaki i ludzie

by Spideryspade



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/pseuds/Spideryspade
Summary: Dundersztyc i Pepe się całują.Żałuje tego tak bardzo jak ty.





	Dziobaki i ludzie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SicaTi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaTi/gifts).



Pepe nie spodziewał się spotkania drugiego dziobaka u Dundersztyca. Co gorsze, nie spodziewał się, że ten dziobak to właśnie jest Dundersztyc.

Niemiec wymyślił, że mądrze będzie zamienić się w dziobaka, żeby wyrównać siły. Szkoda, że siły były tak wyrównane, że żaden z nich nie mógł uporać z drugim. Końcowo zdecydowali się mieć herbacianą przerwę.

Na początku Pepe nie myślał zbytnio o nowym wyglądzie naukowca. No co, nowy dziób zamiast nosa, niebieskie futro, podobne do futra Pepe, ogon. Jego głowę dalej zdobiły brązowe pasma, co wyglądało dość ciekawie na początku, ale dało się do tego przyzwyczaić. Jednak z czasem, gdy obaj usiedli, Pepe nie mógł przestać myśleć o niebieskich oczach Heinza, jak przyjemnie miękko jego futerko wyglądało, jak Pepe chciałby, żeby ich dzioby się 'przez przypadek' spotkały i--

Ok, to dość nietypowe, ba, nawet niekomfortowe myśli, tymbardziej  że wspomniany dziobak siedział przed nim.  
\- Pepe panie Dziobaku? Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz trochę słabo... Może chcesz to przesunąć na jutro? -  
Pepe powstrzymał naukowca przed tą myślą poprzez machanie łapkami.

Dusiek spojrzał na niego ekcentrycznie, ale nic nie powiedział, popijając herbatę.   
Pepe jednakże, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego myśli były zajęte przez tego diabelnego dziobaka. Trening tajnego agenta nie przygotował go na homoseksualne myśli. Aż czuł jak mleko z niego spływa.

Gdy Dusiek ogłosił koniec przerwy, jego instynkty wzięły górę. Pepe rzucił się na niego, ale bez pięści. Zamiast tego, Pepe przygwoździł go do podłogi.   
\- Pepe? - Heinz spojrzał na niego zaszokowany. Pepe w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się.

W jednej chwili Pepe połączył ich dzioby w pocałunku. Dundersztyc nie zareagował, zbyt zmieszany czynem dziobaka. Pocałunek był szybki i byle jaki, ale jak bardzo satysfakcjonujący. 

Dziobak odsunął się od Dundersztyca z powodu braku oddechu. Po chwili Pepe zrozumiał co on zrobił i szybko wytarł się, wstając z Niemca. On już chciał przepraszać, ale Dundersztyc wstał i spojrzał się na niego.  
\- Pepe panie Dziobaku, jesteś jaja znoszącym, mleko pocącym ssakiem bez pępka, ale kocham cie jak ta lala. - Heinz powiedział, po czym skoczył z powrotem na dziobaka, całując go.

I to wszystko co Pepe chciał.

 

"Agencie P!" Pepe skoczył, obudzony. Obejrzał otoczenie, dom Flynn-Fletcherów. Więc całe wydarzenie z Duśkiem było tylko jego chorą fantazją. Pepe pół-szczęśliwy, pół-rozczarowany założył fedorę, przygotowując się psychicznie na spotkanie z Dundersztycem.

**Author's Note:**

> Szczęśliwego nowego roku


End file.
